


Come With Me Now

by JadeAvici



Series: We Must Be Killers [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa never found the bonfires at the beach to be as exciting as everyone made it out to be, it was just another excuse to get the pack together and all riled up. Taking up her normal spot by the fire she watched as a group of people pointed to her group and talked whispered between each other before a beautiful blonde stood up and walked forward. "Hi there...We, my friends and I, were wondering if we could join your fire since Monty can't get ours started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonfire

Tonight was probably the one night that Lexa didn't want to go out, even if it was a "pack bonding" there was just something unappealing about going to the beach and drinking around a fire pit for a few hours. She'd rather be on a run with the pack or something, just not the bonfire. Yet when Lexa brought up the other ideas she was shut down with, "We did that last month or no, we already bought all the booze and wood."

Even as they drove toward the Belmont Pier she continued to protest, "Lexa you're alpha for christ sake act like it."

Gustus rolled his eyes and focused back on the road, "It's just one night and then tomorrow is the full moon. Just drink a little, dance, flirt with some local humans and let the wolf rise a little. Just relax. We'll be fine. We've never had problems before so ease up."

Lexa crossed her arms and looked out the passenger window. Lincoln and Octavia were having a heated debate with Anya about which fire pit would be the best one for the night paying no mind to Gustus and Lexa. "I will not dance. I will sit and watch and drink but that is all."

"See, how hard was that."

"Difficult."

Gustus rolled his eyes again as he pulled the car up into a parking space, "alright you animals. grab the gear and let's find a pit."

Octavia and Lincoln seemed to bolt right out of the car trying to beat Anya to the trunk, the idea that who ever got to the supplies first were going to be the ones to pick out the pit. Lexa and Gustus waited for them to run out onto the sand and settle on the first pit behind the lifeguard tower and right next to the sidewalk. The two carried the boxes of wood and talked about plans for the change tomorrow.

"I'm just going to run behind my house. There are enough large dogs in the neighborhood that no one will question it. Care to join me Gustus?"

He shook his head, "I'm running with Anya and the others. Lincoln and Octavia might be interested though. I know they normally spend it with each other but things always change."

"True. We'll see. Let's just focus on being human at the moment right?"

"Right."

Lexa couldn't recall how much time had past but the wood was only half gone and the moon was almost at the most pinnacle peak in the sky. The red cup in her hand reeked of alcohol and yet she hadn't even begun to feel a buzz. Lincoln and Octavia were dancing on the other side of the fire to the music playing from the stereo they had brought. The two had left no space between them as the moved with each other. Anya and Lincoln were laughing and playing a makeshift game of beer pong between the both of them.  

Lexa's attention was drawn toward the pit across from them a group of four people stood around the unlit fire talking among themselves and pointing every now and then towards Lexa and the others. The two females threw up their hands and turned toward the fire. Lexa narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on more of the details. One seemed to be wearing a leg brace while the other began to move closer. She could make out blonde hair and light blue eyes...maybe grey. The light from the fire was playing tricks on her. The girl’s hair was down around her shoulders with a small braid around the top of her head and down the back. She wore a simple black bikini and yet it was the most interesting thing the girl could have worn.

Lexa leaned forward in the chair she was occupying, "Uhm excuse me?"

The girl's voice was polite yet almost commanding, Lexa could feel her wolf stir slightly. Another Alpha? How interesting, even though the girl’s scent registered her as human she still carried an Alpha stance. Lexa was the only one to actually respond, the others threw a few quick glances in the girls direction but soon after returned to their own devices. "Yes?"

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt but We...my friends and I... were wondering if we could join your fire? Monty has been trying the last hour and hasn't been lucky. We can give you our wood and we don't mind sharing the alcohol we brought."

Lexa watched the girl as she spoke, the subtle movements in her body as her feet turned toward Lexa. She seemed more relaxed almost and the look in the girl’s eyes was just as interesting. Small flashes of interesting in the group and possible desire...in Lexa? She took note that anytime the girls eyes met hers the blonde would look away.

Lexa stood finishing off the remainder of her drink before offering her hand, "Don't mind them.You and Your friends are more than welcome to join and don't mind them. They'll warm up to you quickly when you mention you have more drinks. The name is Lexa."

The blonde took her hand, "Clarke and thank you Lexa. I'll be right back with the wood and drinks." 

The warmth of Clarke's soft hands was gone as soon as it had appeared and Lexa found herself wanting more contact. Growling slightly she shook her head trying to shake the feelings rising in her. Lexa's wolf was just below the surface due to the coming full moon but the presence of the girl had riled it up even more. 

"Lexa calm yourself. You're growling." 

Anya had appeared right next to her hand on her shoulder and voice hushed, "You haven't even had that much to drink. What's the matter?" 

Lexa looked toward her cousin, "The girl...she well...woke the wolf. It's more active than usual. I may have to leave early and let off steam." 

"Whatever you have to do. Just don't get caught or injure her." 

Lexa could hear Clarke and her friends start introducing themselves to Lincoln, Octavia and a few even made their way toward Anya and Lexa. Clarke stood of to the side waiting patiently.

The names of the others were quickly forgotten by Lexa as she made her way to Clarke, "Why are you off to the side? Don't you want to join your friends?" 

Clarke laughed, "I was just watching, I've already had a drink I just don't feel like whatever it is your friends got them doing." 

Lexa looked over her shoulder and saw the two groups dancing, some more drunkenly dancing than the others, "that Clarke is called dancing and you don't have to join the crowd. You could always just dance with me." The wolf seemed to have more of a control than she thought at the moment as the words fell from her tongue. 

"Flirting with me Lexa? You just met me."

"Well, It seems to be a waste not to hit on you. You could always turn me down and we could go back to the group and drink and watch them drunkenly stumble about."

Clarke seemed to squint slightly as she looked between Lexa and the main group and back again, "I think I'll take my chances with you flirting...woo me Lexa, show me your charms." 

Lexa grinned her canines sticking out from her top lip, this was going to be a lot funner than she had thought. Especially if she let the wolf take over just a bit more....

  
  
  



	2. Close Call

The two girls didn’t get too far past the flirting stages while their friends drank, danced, and mingled. It was hard for Lexa to distinguish the differences between the groups it was as if they were all one big pack. Her wolf huffed, a pack with humans and wolves, unheard of. It was taboo just for her to be flirting with this human, Alpha or not, but for some reason even with her wolf’s protest about the mingling of the groups it was still pursuing the blonde. 

Speaking of the blonde, Clarke had her hand resting high up on Lexa’s thigh every so often as she adjusted her position it would slowly move further and further up. It was growing harder and harder to ignore, if this slow pace would continue Lexa had a feeling she would burst. It wasn’t like her inner beast to be this impatient, to need to take control so badly. 

“Clarke…”

To her own ears Lexa’s voice was unrecognizable; filled with desire, lust, and something much more beastly than her normal self. Those innocent blue-grey eyes stared at her like she was the only thing in the world, “Yes, Lexa?” 

“Let’s go back to the truck...Unless I am misreading this situation.”

The blonde swallowed hard before standing. Lexa followed suit standing slowly and edging farther and farther away from the bonfire, not like anyone would notice their absence. Most of the two groups were still drinking, playing games and even doing dares. Like who could stay knee high in the cold ocean water the longest, who would jump the flames, who would drink the most mystery concoctions made by the two boys Monty and Jasper. 

Lexa struggled to keep herself from picking up the girl and carrying her to the truck. The fast pace they had set wasn’t fast enough. Unlocking the white truck the two climbed into the back bench seats and locked the doors. Instantly the heat between the two was very noticeable. Steam began to appear just around the edges of the windows, the slight smell of alcohol classed with the vanilla scent and yet Lexa couldn’t get enough of it. 

Clarke fidgeted with the hem of her shirt eyes cast downward, “Lexa...before we go any further…”

Lexa moved a few inches closer placing a hand on top of her knee, “If you are having second thoughts we can go back.” 

“No. it’s not that. I have a secret I need to tell you….but I think you may already know it.”

Lexa tilted her head confused, “What are you talking about?” 

“I know you’re an Alpha. It’s been driving me insane since we joined your bonfire.” 

Lexa removed her hand from the girls knee, “What are you trying to tell me Clarke.” 

“My father was a wolf...it’s what got him killed. My mother was not..I know you’re an Alpha just as you know I am one...well kind of one.”

Lexa had her back pressed against the door, every fiber in her human nature was telling her to run. To grab her pack and leave, but the wolf. Her wolf, was curious. It wasn’t often they see hybrids.

“Do you change?”

“No, I stay human….But I can handle your wolf..”

Was this girl giving her permission, was this hybrid blue-grey eyed blonde giving her permission to let the wolf go?

“Clarke, I’m going to need you to spell this out for me….”

The girl laughed, “You can lose control. I can take it.”


	3. Bloodshed in the Back

Lexa laughed, “If you keep saying you can take it, I might just take you up on it.”

“Why haven’t you?” 

“I don’t want to make the back of this truck a crime scene. Plus blood stains are hard to get out of the interior.” 

Clarke growled and in a blink of an eye she was on top of Lexa, straddling her hips as best she could in the back of the truck's cab. The smell of vanilla was even more intoxicated with the little space between them, Lexa’s back pressed against the door. Her wolf howled inside, ready for the challenge this...this hybrid presented. If she thought she was going to get the upper hand Lexa was ready to prove her wrong.

“Fine then. We’ll play rough.” 

Clarke had opened her mouth to retort but her response was cut short by Lexa pushing her back down. As Clarke’s back hit the seat of the bench seats a moan escaped the blondes parted lips, “Giving in that easy? I guess human dominate hybrids are weak.” 

Lexa watched as Clarke’s lust filled eyes grew hard with a hidden rage. If it was going to be this easy to taunt, tease, and tempt the hybrid girl Lexa knew for sure this would turn out to be an interesting little romp in the back seat of the truck. 

“Don’t tempt me…”

“Remember you started this princess.”

Lexa could feel the growl building up in Clarke before she could hear it, the blonde pushed up with a burst of strength her arms holding Lexa in place in her lap. Lips crashing together and teeth nipping at each others bottom lips. Normally Lexa would take her time, play with her meal so to speak, but this time was different. Now it was a competition, a show of dominance, a show of power, this moment...this moment was different entirely. Lexa knew after this moment she would be addicted. Lexa placed one hand in Clarke’s blonde hair, the other palming roughly at the girl’s breast through her shirt. Every time the hybrid would try to bite Lexa’s lips or assert herself Lexa would tug her hair, lightly enough not to hurt but hard enough to make her point.

Clarke pulled away breathing heavily, “You’re holding back...You must be going insane. This close to the full moon and yet holding back.”

Lexa smirked, “maybe I am but so are you.”

Clarke mirrored Lexa’s smirk, “For a purebred Alpha you act as if I’m equal.” 

“Are you not. Alpha to Alpha. Right here in this truck, that’s all I see.”

“...good.”

The air grew tense but it was only for a fleeting second and in the blink of an eye the two were back to making out. Somehow clothes became discarded leaving the taller brunette in just her jeans and the blonde in nothing. They had switched positions multiple times but now Lexa was back on top one hand grasping Clarke’s and holding them above her head on the seat. There were faint red lines down Lexas back and hickeys growing darker every passing second on Clarke’s chest and abdomen.  

Lexa felt her strength start to wane slightly, holding back the wolf from taking over completely while trying to subdue the Alpha underneath her was causing problems. It would only be seconds now before she would have to choose. Subdue her mate and give in to the wolf or take the blow to her ego. Lose the fight and keep the wolf under control. In the back of her mind she already knew the choice she would make but wasn’t going to acknowledge it until there was no turning back. Shifting her weight ever so slightly allowing her knee to find itself pressed against Clarke she leaned forward, kissing Clarke’s neck and collarbone nipping here and there. 

“Lexa…..please…”

Not moving from her spot Lexa stopped her teasing, “Please?”

“Just fuck me..Please just fuck me.” Clarke was grinding down on Lexa’s knee every other word trying to relieve some of the pressure growing between her legs. Biting down a bit more forcibly, pushing her knee up closer to Clarke’s center. The blonde emitting a drawn out moan. Lexa found herself getting a sort of tunnel vision, she wasn’t keeping in control any longer, her vision would come and go. Every time she would get a glimpse of the scene unfolding in front of her she was not disappointed.    
Clarke’s back arching, her moans, the taste of her as Lexa fucked her with her tongue. Mouth enveloping her, swirling her tongue around her clit before slipping it back inside. Her canine’s dragging across the swollen bundle of nerves ever so slightly when she would place kisses and love bites around her thighs. After a particularly hard bite Lexa could feel nails raking down her back, somehow Clarke’s arms became free from her grasp. A warm liquid dripped down her back, the hybrid drew blood…Lexa felt herself grow even more excited. Discarding her pants and the rest of her garments the two were know completely naked. 

“You shouldn’t have done that princess…” 

Lexa’s voice was low and husky, from lust or something else it was hard to tell but either way it had the effect she wanted. Clarke’s breath hitched and a fresh wave of blush covered the girls light skin. Grabbing Clarke’s hips and flipping her as best she could so now the Blonde was on her knees in front of Lexa. 

Dragging two fingers slowly across the girl’s lips coating them in the soaking wetness, Clarke trying to push her ass out, gain friction, anything. The purebreed laughed to herself as she slipped two fingers in and before giving her mate anytime to adjust began setting a rough and hard pace. One hand gripping the girl’s hip tight enough to leave angry red marks and possible bruises, every now and then as she fucked her from behind she would release her grip and drag her nails down the once unmarked back. Red lines growing and rising a few welling with blood just as Lexa’s did, soon Clarke was tightening around her fingers, her moans growing louder and more desperate, with Lexa’s name coming forth as a scream from Clarke, Lexa picked up the pace until finally release. Wetness dripped down her hands and off her elbow onto the backseat, chuckling softly Lexa wiped her hands on the already messy fabric. 

“You still think I held back..”

The question went unanswered but the two Alpha’s were face to face with one another, Clarke still blushing and her breath had yet to return to normal. The two shared a kiss while Clarke used the distraction to break Lexa’s defense. Her slender fingers entering Lexa, it was as if Clarke knew how close Lexa already was just by watching the other girl cum screaming her name. Not one to back down so easily Lexa also began to fuck Clarke the two matching each other’s pace, moaning almost in synch. 

Lexa could feel her release just on the edge yet she knew it wouldn’t go over...just yet….she would hold on just until the right moment. The wolf in her had made up its mind, this mate was hers and they would be marked as so. Feeling Clarke’s release begin to build Lexa bared her teeth and bit down hard on the girl’s shoulder and collarbone area. Hard enough to elicit a sharp gasp and draw blood. The sweet metalic taste of the girl's blood filled her mouth mixed with the taste of vanilla. Clarke unraveled and while she rode out the last few waves of her orgasm in a manner similar to Lexa bit down hard in the same area. The bite was the last straw, a mix between a moan and howl slipped from Lexa’s mouth the wolf and her in complete sync. 

Lexa could vaguely remember the two of them slipping into their pants before passing out in a tangle of limbs, blood still dripping from fresh wounds staining the fabric of the seat underneath them. Gustus was going to be pissed about the cleaning bill that’s for sure.  


	4. Politics after Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Clark, I am yours and you are mine. An attack on you is an attack on me.*
> 
> Also thank you guys for such the awesome response to this work. Your guys love for this story is what keeps me going.

A cool breeze of air filled the cab causing Lexa to open her eyes slightly, “Lexa...What happened to my truck.”

Gustus was standing right outside the back passenger door arms crossed behind him Lexa could make out Anya and a few other people. After a quick glance to Clarke who was still sleeping shirtless, Lexa sat up slowly, “Exactly what it looks like. Pass me my shirt? I think it's still caught on the the interior door handle.” 

Gustus rolled his eyes and handed her the shirt. Instead of putting it on herself she draped it over the still passed out blonde. Stepping out of the car and stretching she smirked towards Anya, “You told me to enjoy myself.”

“Enjoying yourself is different from making the back of the truck look like some twist between a snuff film and a porno. Why are you covered in blood…”

Lexa wiped her mouth removing a streak of dried blood from her lips, “Okay, so we played a little rough but she’s fine. She can handle it.” 

Slipping on just her bra Lexa looked around, only her pack had come over to the truck most likely to either get more wood from  the truck bed or more booze. Anya growled, “She’s human! Lexa you may be Alpha but jesus christ the risk was not worth it.”

“She’s a hybrid. Same with her pack. All human dominate hybrids.”

Anya and Gustus both stopped, they knew the taboo surround hybrids wolf dominate and human dominate, “Lexa...you either are the most stupid reckless alpha in the history of the pack or….the smartest.”

Gustus placed a hand on her shoulder smiling while Anya glared at her, “Gustus why are you encouraging her!” 

“Anya...think. A Purebred Alpha Mating with a hybrid Alpha. The packs will most likely merge, our numbers whether or not everyone can shift will double at least. More people, More ground covered and we can defend the territory from Nia and her pack better.” 

Lexa shrugged Gustus hand of her shoulder, “That’s not why I did it. She...She is the one i think. Myself and my wolf...we lose it around her. Now, go back to the camp, tell no one else what I am about to tell you. Me and Her we mated, we marked each other. She is Mine and I am hers. I will tell Octavia and Lincoln later and she will tell her pack when she sees fit.”

“But…”

“Gustus no more, do as your Alpha commands you. We will return to the fire shortly.” 

Her two pack members left without another word, sighing heavily she heard a small noise behind her, “Politics after sex?”

Lexa looked over her shoulder to those beautiful storm colored eyes, Clarke was wearing her black muscle shirt, blonde hair still wild as it cascaded down past her shoulders just barely, “Gustus is my advisor in certain matters...He is Omega. Anya is my Beta, she is a better and more of an advisor than Gustus but he doesn’t know that.” 

“And the other two?” 

“Lincoln you could say is a medic, Octavia doesn’t hold rank but she is just as important to the rest of us. They are together and I believe you know her brother. Bellamy I believe his name is.” 

“Bellamy? I know him. He has a small spot with us but he drifts around, he’s the only one of us who can shift and is purebred.” 

Lexa leaned into the cab a placed a kiss on her mate’s forehead, “I don’t want to bring up politics with you but this is important. You understand the marks we traded correct..” 

Lexa’s eyes went to the bite mark on Clarke that had begun fading into a crescent shape, she knew her own mark looked just the same, “Lexa I may be mostly human but I wasn’t raised without knowing the history of both. They claim us as each others. We’re mates.” 

Lexa hummed in approval, “klark, ai laik yun en yu laik mine.kom attack yu ste kom attack me.” 

Clarke didn’t understand the actual language Lexa had spoke but she understood what the Alpha had meant. It wasn’t often she witnessed trigedasleng being used the last time she heard it was when her father and mother were together or sometimes when her mother was helping patch up rogue purebreds. 

The life of the packs around Polis were very secretive, entering one of the small areas of town that house nothing but wolves seemed to others like you were entering a completely different country. Clarke was allowed rare glimpses into the life when she visited Bellamy to hang out, she hadn’t told Lexa but she had already met Lincoln and Octavia one night while hanging out with Bell. The young couple wanted to introduce themselves to the Alpha who was kind enough to offer a place even if he was to stubborn to actually accept it. 

“Alright, enough politics let’s go back before your people know you're gone Clarke. Don’t worry about the shirt you can keep it. I have a spare up front.” 

Lexa pulled out an old gym shirt and smiled to herself at Clarke’s reaction. The girl was smiling to herself and brought the shirt up to her nose, most likely taking in Lexa’s scent. The Vanilla smell of Clarke was still in the air as they walked together, Lexa could only wonder how she smelled to the other girl. She would have to remember to ask her one day if she didn’t forget. The atmosphere around the fire didn’t seem to have changed when they came back. Anya watched them as they walked up but other than that everyone seemed content with drinking and mingling with each other. It didn’t seem so impossible to Lexa to get the two to merge if she needed them too. They already coexisted pretty well but that was with the help of alcohol the Brunette wondered how it would turn out if they didn’t have the booze. 

“Lexa, you said you would stop with politics. I can see the gears turning in your head.” Clarke whispered before walking over to the Latina girl with the leg brace, Raven, that was her name.


	5. Politics after Sex #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked about why the "human Dominate" hybrids couldn't be smelt by the others. In this world the "Human dominate" hybrids haven't shifted so they don't technically have a wolf to leave a scent. The "purebred" and "Wolf dominate" hybrids to be smelt because they have shifted, their wolf leaves behind a scent. The "human dominate" smell to them like a human who has a pet dog, they come off as completely ordinary.

Clarke and Raven talked among themselves for a little bit before Lexa noticed the other girl throwing more glances towards Lexa’s direction. The purebred walked forward and casually slipped her arm around the blondes waist, “May I help you with something Raven? You keep looking toward me like you need to ask me something.” 

The Latina scowled, “I have a lot I want to say to you right now. But I’ll stick with the short version. Are you an idiot?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said are you an idiot. Because from what Clarke just told me you seem like it.” 

Lexa felt herself become more rigid going instinctively into defense mode her grip tightening around Clarke. 

“I hope you understand who you are talking with hybrid.” Lexa didn’t want Clarke to have to see this side of her but it had to happen. Lexa was a purebred Alpha and to be challenged by a hybrid, human or wolf, was an insult to her and her status. 

Raven tensed barring her teeth, “I may be a hybrid but I’m Beta. I am protecting my Alpha.”

Lexa laughed, “A beta.. I tremble before you.” 

“This isn’t a joking matter.” 

“I take it you are too angry to actually realize it nor did Clarke tell you. Raven, beta or not. Your Alpha is my mate. I, Lexa Woods Alpha of the Triku Pack, claim her as my own.” 

Raven backed up slightly her angry turning into something more docile, “....shit.” 

Lexa let go of Clarke and took a step forward puffing her chest slightly, and making herself look bigger, “I do not care if you like me but you must accept this. For your Alpha, because it will not be undone.”  

Raven looked to Clarke and then back to Lexa a few times before bowing her head slightly, “ Fine. but you will never be my Alpha. Merge or not.” 

“I will let this outburst slide for now. Go back to enjoying yourself. Today is not the day for Politics.”

“To late….purebred.” 

Raven limped away slowly to join Octavia and Lincoln, the three engaged in some conversation about a new piece of tech to be released in the upcoming months. Lexa didn’t relax her stance until she felt Clarke’s slender arms slip around her from the back, soft lips pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades, “Lexa relax, she and the others will come around…..”

“I’m not worried about my people or yours joining. I am worried about the other packs, the other eleven will know soon enough.”

The two walked back toward their seats from earlier voices lowered so the others wouldn’t hear exactly everything the discuss, “Lexa...it’s fine, my mother has some voice and control as an ambassador. She helps out with the hybrid and Purebred treaties. It will be seen as an arranged and a political move.”

“But it is not..”

“If we want this to work it will be.”

Lexa huffed, “ai'm nou pleased kom disha.hodnes ste nou political.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You know I don’t know enough to understand….”

“I'm not pleased with this. Love is not Political.”

Clarke laughed and Lexa couldn’t help but smile, “Love huh? Known me a few hours and yet you are saying I love you. For all I know you could be a vicious killer...Lexa. We need take the proper steps to make the politics a cover story, to work around the taboo….Marcus might be able to help.” 

“Wait….Marcus?...You don’t mean Marcus Kane, He’s a highly respected hybrid even in our ranks.”   
“That’s the one. Him and my mother have a weird relationship, but the two of them together teamed up for a certain cause. They are a forced to be reckoned with.” 

Lexa felt herself begin to relax, maybe with how well connected her mate was...maybe just maybe this would work. Internally she cursed herself for diving into something head first, for losing control and letting her wolf call the shots. After all her wolf was a wild animal with primal needs, the outside world and all the rules didn’t matter to it. 

“Tomorrow will you come with me to talk to them? My mother and Marcus will be at my mother’s work discussing new plans later in the evening.”

Lexa shook her head, “Full moon. I’ll be running, but if I’m able...I’ll head over for a bit. Kane might be able to help. Translate...he doesn’t have to change does he? I haven't exactly had that much experience with hybrids.” 

“Wolf dominate can change if they want. Most do, helps take the edge of. Others work it out the same was human dominate do. Sex, sleep, working, so on and so forth.” 

“And which option do you do?” 

“Well if you didn’t have to change….the first. But I sleep it off most nights.” 

The two sat in silence for a bit exchanging glances and watching the others. Clarke had glanced at her phone for the time, “Hey Lexa. It’s a little past midnight...Most of us are probably going to head back home….but if you have room, maybe I’d join you tonight.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow unsure just exactly what Clarke was trying to ask, “I’d like to spend a bit more time getting to know you before you get all wolfed out. I remember my father the day after the full moon was always exhausted the next day.”

“You might have to sit on my lap in the truck.” 

“I don’t see the problem there.” 

Before Lexa could retort she heard Lincoln whistle, “Pack it up guys, time to bounce.” 

Most of Clarke’s friends were already packed and ready to go waiting patiently for their Alpha. Lexa waved to Anya, thankfully she didn’t have to actually say anything to her Beta. Clarke stood and stretched, “Hey guys, I think I’m going to ride back with Lexa and her group. They live a lot closer to my mom’s work. Easier for me to get to. I’ll text you all when we get back into town.”

Raven was the only one who knew exactly what was going on and if looks could kill Lexa knew she would be dead twice over by now. “Sweet! Clarke I can’t wait to catch up with you, it's been ages.”

Octavia ran straight up to Clarke and wrapped her in a big bear hug, “You can sit in the back with me, Lexa and Lincoln but you’ll have to sit on Lexa’s lap. It doesn’t seem like that would be a problem for you two though. The young girl winked, “Octavia. There is a time and place for that. This is neither of those.” Gustus spoke calmly putting out the fire. The beach area drenched in darkness save for the light of the moon. The ride back would surely be interesting, Lexa felt herself grow hotter at the idea of Clarke sitting on her lap. The blondes perfect ass against her...or even the idea of Clarke going home with her. The things she would be able to do that she didn’t get a chance to do in the back of the truck earlier. 

“Lexa...you okay?” 

Clarke was suddenly really close to her, whispering in her ear, “I’m fine.” 

“...You’re a terrible liar...I know you’re thinking about fucking me…”

Lexa gulped loudly, thankfully they were walking slower than the rest of the group, “Thinking about how your name sounds as I moan it…. _ Lexa…. _ ” 

Clarke moaned her name softly and the normally stone cold Alpha felt herself weaken just slightly. If the packs at the annual meeting didn’t kill her next week then the storm eyed and wild girl she called her mate would. 


	6. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is a bit on the slower side but in upcoming chapters we'll get glimpse of the villain's and Lexa's dark side. Also the rating may be changing to Explicit as well.

The sun came into the room at full force the next morning waking Lexa, cracking her eyes open just ever so slightly she groaned. Her body sore from all that happened the night before and with the upcoming transformation she would go through later that evening. Her left arm felt heavier than usual, glancing down still squinting to keep the sun from burning her retinas she noticed Clarke passed out her face buried into Lexa’s chest, “klark, I need my arm…to shut the blinds.” 

Still in a state of just awakening it took her a moment to realize she said Clarke’s name in her native tongue and the girl seemed to smile at the sound of it, “What are you smiling at?” 

“The way you said Clarke. It is the same pretty much but...it I don’t know sounded prettier.” 

Lexa laughed and placed a kiss on top of the blondes head, reaching up to the window above her bed she closed the blinds darkening the room. “Clarke don’t you have work or something?” 

“Nope. Lie, just visiting my mother and Marcus later tonight with you….”

Lexa leaned back head resting on the pillows, “Ah, good cause I’m not moving at all from this spot.” 

Clarke rolled over on top of Lexa, “mhmm klark, der ste time gon bilaik later.go back kom sleep.”

“Lexa...english…”

“Sleep now sex later.” 

“But Lexa….”

Lexa covered her eyes with her arm, “Clarke….later I promise.” She wasn’t going to let the blonde know that not only was the dull ache in her body bothering her, the pressure of Clarke on her hips was adding another kind of ache in her. Clarke sighed and rolled off, settling for just resting her head on Lexa’s chest. 

“Fine, but will you at least teach me a bit of trigedasleng?”

Clarke couldn’t see it but Lexa was smiling, “Sure. Just until you fall asleep. What do you want to know?” 

“My name in it is Klark...how would I say yours?”  

“Leksa.”

“Please?”

“Beja.” 

“Me?”

“Same.” 

Clarke laughed, “Alright I think I’ve got it. How’s this? Leksa, beja fuck me.”

Lexa growled playfully and rolled on top of Clarke nipping at her shoulders. She ground her hips down only to have them met with Clarke’s. 

“Since you asked so nicely. I just might.”

As soon as Lexa leaned down to give Clarke a kiss her door swung opend crashing loudly as it hit the wall, “Wake up Lexa! Pre-shift run!”

Lexa growled as Octavia entered, “okteivia bants....nau.”

The young woman stopped instantly in her tracks and reeled backwards, “oh skrish, ai foto heda.”    
The ink black hair couldn’t leave the room fast enough the door shutting behind her and Lexa turned back to Clarke, “Sorry, I live with a bunch of wild animals.” 

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “Aren’t you a wild animal also?” 

“I’m the wildest of them all.” 

“You seem pretty tame to me…”

Lexa didn’t retaliate with words, this time she retaliated by slipping her hand underneath the material of the the thing shirt the girl was wearing. Hand instantly cupping her breast and lightly tracing patterns and the hardening nipple. 

“Okay….maybe not so tame…..”

As Lexa slowly began to push her shirt upward they were interrupted once again this time it was a phone ringtone that filled the room, “Shit sorry that’s my mom's tone.”

Lexa groaned rolling onto her back, the room suddenly too hot for her and her body to restless to lay still.

“Mom I’m fine, I stayed at a friends house….uh about five minutes from your work...No, Raven….She did what?! No that’s not it at all….Yes I’m with purebreds. I’m perfectly safe…...I’ll be there in ten.”

Clarke seemed tense as she hung up the phone, “Looks like we’re meeting them a little ahead of schedule. We need to get up Lexa.”

“No.”

“Yes. Come one Leksa.”

Hearing the way Clarke said her name in her native tongue, it was surely to be another weakness Clarke could exploit. Paired with the way those storm grey eyes flecked with blue looked up toward Lexa...there was no way she could ever say no. 

“Fine. Let’s go meet your mother and Marcus.”

The clinic was full of nurses and doctors that Lexa couldn’t recognize nor could she pick out the smell of them, the lobby was dulling her senses. To many rogues, hybrids, and humans left their mark there. They went to a small office near the back where a woman who Lexa instantly deduced was Clarke's mother and a man who had to be Marcus were sitting. Lexa didn’t mean to make herself seem more intimidating than normal but the fact she couldn’t pick out who was here and the way Marcus carried himself didn’t help. Everything about this screamed red flag to her, “Leksa...I’m here.”

Clarke squeezed her hand trying to reassure her, “Clarke, you may shut the door behind you and introduce me to your...bodyguard?”

The older Griffin managed a small smile while Marcus stood, his longer black hair slicked back partially out of his face. He extended a hand, “I know today probably wasn’t the best day for this meeting but I still thank you for coming. Clarke had mentioned something about joining hybrids and purebred packs together?”

Lexa nodded, “Correct. Normally and Kane I believe you know this better than Mrs. Griffin. I have gone about this process a bit backwards. Though the council won’t care since your mate is passed.”

As they took seats Marcus cleared his throat, “Abby pretty much what she’s saying is that normally the father if he is a wolf and alive would be asked first and his decision would be respected. But since you are a woman and human…..you don’t really have a say that would be respected in these proceedings.”

Abby leaned forward her dirty blonde hair peppered with a few greys, “What proceedings are we talking about here.”

Marcus sighed, “Right, I forgot you can’t smell it. Well Clarke...Clarke has been claimed.”

Abby was silent for a moment, “Clarke...what did you do.”

Clarke sat up straighter in her seat and Lexa could not only see but feel the Alpha presence in the girl, if her lineage was different Lexa was sure that she would have been one of the fiercest alphas to lead a pack almost as fierce as herself, “You can’t change it. What matters now is how we use it to our advantage while still protect not only ourselves but our people.”

Lexa nodded, “Abby...this may seem unfair but what you, Marcus and I must do is make an agreement. Marcus would have to be the approving figure since he is a male wolf...half of one but still one.”

“An agreement…”

“Yes, In exchange for your daughter's...hand I move to offer unity between the hybrids and packs. It is a political move that would benefit us greatly while covering up the little mistakes made.”

Abby rubbed the bridge of her nose, “So, if I agree and you help to unite us what does that mean exactly.”

“Majority of the twelve listen to me already. I am the unspoken Heda, I offer to make you, both human dominate and wolf dominate hybrids, the thirteenth pack”

Marcus seemed to nod in approval, “Abby...think about it. We would have a better say in the councils. Our kind wouldn't be deemed lesser, we would be equals. Plus think about how the casualty numbers during turf wars would lessen if we had our own official stake.”

“Clarke….are you okay with this?” the first time since Lexa entered the room she could actually see a softness in the older griffins eyes. 

“Mom….I can’t explain it at all but I know that I am one hundred percent sure about this.”

“Honey...they will look at you like her property. Like you are less than them you will be just an arm piece for her.”

“But not to her. Everyone can think what they want but us, What we do and how we look at each other is what matters.” 

Lexa felt her heart almost beat out of her chest and her mate’s words, with the two of them together they would be a force to be reckoned with. Smiling Lexa issued a silent challenge to Nia and her pack. Let them try to take what was hers now. 


	7. Full Moon

After a few signatures on the paperwork to make the agreement official Clarke and Lexa made the short drive back to Lexa’s home, “We’ll have some time to ourselves, the rest are out doing runs and working. Luckily todays my day off. If you want to stay that is.”

Clarke smiled, “Can we pick up where we left off?”

As much as Lexa wanted to say yes she knew the ache in her bones would distract her, the closer it got to dusk the more intense the pain, Clarke must have seen the look in Lexa’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry I forgot...we can just relax and i’ll head home before dusk.”

“Relaxing is fine with me...and you don’t have to you can stay. Anya and Gustus change at Gustus’. Lincoln and Octavia normally change at Lincolns or here depending on where their run takes them. But it’ll most likely be just me and you here tonight.”

“You mean stay and watch you?”

“You don’t have to watch but I’d be able to walk you home in a sense. I think you forget we are in a pack neighbor hood.”

Clarke leaned back in her seat, “I don’t think I’ll be able to watch you change I’ve seen it before and its…”

“Not for the faint of heart.”

“No...it’s not something I want to see you go through.”

The ride was quiet for a little while, neither girl knowing exactly what to say. “Lexa...where do you work?” 

Lexa laughed, “Well….I work at a comic shop most days and if Anya’s work needs extra bodies for security I work there.”

Clarke bursted into laughter, “You at a comic shop? I figured the security part but comics?”

“What. I’m allowed hobbies.”

“Ms. I am leader of twelve packs, has a hobby of comics?”

“Yes.”

“You are something else Leksa.”

“Klark, shod op.” 

“Make me.”

Lexa smirked, “Just wait till we get into the house before you start issuing challenges.”

“I thought you can’t follow up on those types?”

“Keep trying my patience and I might just lose my self control.” 

Clarke fell silent for the rest of the ride but Lexa had a feeling that the girl hadn’t given up. Just as Lexa predicted they were the only two in the house, a small white piece of paper was resting on the table in the dining area. Lexa picked up the note, Anya’s crisp handwriting just letting her know where they will be and wishing her a easy shift later that evening. As she read the last bit of the letter her energy suddenly drained, sighing she let the letter go and watched it fall back onto the table. 

“Lexa? You okay?” 

“Yeah...just tired. It happens.”

Clarke was suddenly right next to her grabbing one of Lexa’s arms and draping it over her shoulders, “Lean on me, and let’s go lay down.”

Lexa normally would have complained or tried to make a point of her not needing any help but there was some thing stopping her this time. It was a feeling deep in her gut and in the back of her mind, there was only a few other times she had felt a feeling like this and always sometime after something bad had happened. 

Driving those thought back down deep inside her, this was not the time to be thinking on the past or on petty feelings. It was just nerves Lexa told herself as Clarke opened the door to her room. Lexa removed her arm and made it to the bed by herself while Clarke grabbed the tv remote and shut the door.

“You’re not going to fall asleep like that are you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re in jeans and a t-shirt that can’t be comfy.”

Lexa cracked open one eye, “Are you saying that so you can get me naked.”

“No I’m saying that because I’ll be laying next to you and jeans aren’t comfy for either party.”

Lexa let out a small growl and rolled onto her side, “To tired to take em off. Deal with it.”

“If you don’t take your pants off I’m going to text Anya and ask her to tell me humiliating stories about you.”

“.....” 

Lexa slowly slid her pants down her legs, her shirt just barely reaching the top of her black lace trimmed underwear. She could feel the intensity of Clarke's gaze but was surprised when the Alpha didn’t do anything.

In the background she heard the opening song of some tv show she barely recognized, then suddenly her body was surrounded by the smell of vanilla. Rolling over to the other side so she could drape her arm over Clarke who was watching the tv with a small smile on her face, “You’re really clingy when you’re tired.”

Lexa nipped lightly at the now crescent moon shaped mark on Clarke’s collar bone, the girl’s tank top showcasing it for the world to see. 

“Go to sleep Lexa, I’ll be here when you wake up. Just get some rest.”

Lexa could have sworn she responded but to Clarke the response was just a soft snore and the brunettes arm pulling her closer. 

When Lexa woke her skin was on fire and the room was spinning slightly, “Klark!”

She didn’t mean to sound so panicked but the low light in the room, worried her, she must have slept longer than planned. There wasn’t much time now before her wolf would take over Lexa only prayed she would have enough time to make it to the backyard. 

“Klark!!”

As she attempted to stand Clark finally came back into the room a wash cloth in her hands, “Lexa? Why are you yelling? Are you hurt?” 

“Help me to the backyard. Fast.”

Thankfully she didn’t have to explain, the reflection of herself in Clarke’s eyes worried even her. She had little time to make it to the backyard, otherwise they’d be cleaning blood stains out of the carpet in the morning. 

Stumbling through the small house with Clarke right beside her opening doors and making sure she didn’t trip over anything she finally made it to the backyard. As soon as she smelt the night are her legs gave from underneath her. Grasping at the grass Lexa’s body was shaking, “Clarke...go inside.”

Lexa knew the girl was still standing there she only wished she could say sorry. A howl erupted from her as the bones in her back began to break and reform. As the wolf began to push its way through tearing her skin, blood staining the dark brown fur as it appeared. Her mouth stretching as a long elegant snout made its way, her green eyes growing a few shades darker, the scars from old fights standing out as missing patches of fur. As you look closer you would be able to see scars from scratches and bites than normally would never show on her actual person. After nine years of this Lexa still hated and would never be used to the process. 

The wolf walked forward eating the larger pieces of her old human skin, “Lexa….?”

A beautiful voice reached it’s ears, looking up and tilting its head slightly the wolf huffed, “Oh thank god it’s you….are you okay?” 

Lexa tried to speak but all that came out was another small huff, taking a few tentative steps forward Lexa kept her eyes trained on Clarke. Lexa was about the size of a large German Shepard with dark mocha colored fur that made her deep green eyes pop. In a move that was unlike a normal wolf Lexa licked Clarke’s hand, well the one that wasn’t covering her mouth. 

Whining softly she nudged the girl's hand, “I’m fine...I just...I can’t tell if I should be horrified or amazed….” Lexa sat back on her haunches, “Right… I can’t hear what your thinking or understand you...To my house?” 

Lexa nodded trotting a few feet forward to the backyard gate where a leash and collar hung off one of the posts. Lexa stood on her hind legs and placed the other two on the fence itself her body forming a makeshift arrow pointing to the leash.

“I’m supposed to put that on you?” 

Lexa growled, “Just hold it?” 

A huff, “Right, that way it looks like I’m walking just a really. Really. Big dog.”

Lexa pushed off the fence and nudged the gate door lightly, “Lexa….I’m just warning you now. Most of the hybrids live in my area...and an ex of mine.” 

The wolf next to her turned around almost immediately, fur standing up on its spine teeth slightly showing, “ He’s human...mostly. But he wasn’t a mate like you and I. Just...don’t kill him or Raven if we run into them. Best behavior please.” 

The fur on the Lexa’s spine lowered but Clarke could still see a small glint of jealousy in her eyes, "Alright...I'll take that as a yes." Clarke opened the gate and the two stepped out of the backyard and onto the path leading to the sidewalk. 


	8. A Fury Awoken

Clarke found the walk back to her neighborhood almost peaceful in a sense. Sure in the back of her mind she knew that Lexa wasn’t the only wolf probably prowling around tonight but knowing that Lexa was never more than two feet away from her as they walked made her feel safe. They had crossed over into her neighborhood a few minutes prior but it wasn’t until they got near Raven’s home that something felt off. Leaning against the wall by Raven’s mailbox and walkway was a figure. 

As they grew closer Clarke began to make out more of the features figure, she went to go stop Lexa but couldn’t seem to find her. 

“Clarke...Funny seeing you out here this late at night.” 

The voice...It was Finn, her stomach dropped to her knees, “I could say the same to you Finn.”

He took a step closer and something definitely seemed off about him, there was a glint of something in his eyes she had never seen before, “Raven won’t let me in. But how about I walk you home?” 

“No, I’m just looking for my…”’

“Your dog?” 

“Yes.”

“You were never a good liar. Your dog bolted the moment it saw me. It knows its place under my wolf.”

Finn was even closer now, Clarke tried to back up but Finn grabbed her wrist. The bones in her wrist began to ache with the pressure he was exerting in his grip, “Stop making excuses. Let's Go. Now.” 

“Finn, let go of me. Now.”

Finn growled and the hand that was not grabbing her arm reached back, Clarke closed her eyes to brace for the impact she knew was coming. But it never did, a growl ripped through the night, followed by a strangled scream. The pressure on her arm was gone and slowly she opened her eyes. Lexa stood above Finn awkwardly the arm that was raised up to hit Clarke in her mouth. 

Clarke knew that Lexa wouldn’t stop until his arm was useless, “Leksa!”

The wolf glanced at her, “Let him go.” 

Lexa huffed as she released the now mangled arm, Finn clutched it to his chest uttering curses under his breath as he ran away. Lexa shook her head before walking back to Clark, fine droplets of blood flew off her fur onto the sidewalk. “Lexa wait here...I’m going to see if Raven is home… I don’t want people to question why my ‘dog’ is covered in blood.” 

Clarke knew Lexa could see through the lie she was telling, Clarke didn’t want to risk running into Finn again. She knew for a fact he would try to come back with backup the next time he tried to do something like that. Clarke walked up to the front door and knocked, Lexa turned her attention to the sky and area around them it felt rude to try and listen to whatever was discussed between the Alpha and Beta. The door opened and 

Lexa sat at the start of the walkway watching Clarke disappear in the house before Raven walked closer to her, “This doesn’t mean you got on my good side...but thanks..the bastard had it coming. I’ve got a hose near the side of the house. You cool if I spray you down? I don’t want blood stains in my house, plus you might seem less intimidating to Monty and Jasper if you weren’t covered in it.”  

Nodding her head Lexa trotted up the walk toward where the house was.

Raven sighed, “He used to be my mate..and hers. Not like actual but human version. He cheated on us...and after Clarke and I wouldn’t take him back he changed. You saw a bit of his new personality...if you weren’t there..” 

Lexa huffed as Raven explained the water colder than she expected. “You know he’ll be back. It might not be tonight but eventually he’ll try again.” Lexa growled as she shook off the water from her fur, “nou homplei em down, ste en comfort klark.”

Lexa titled her head, it was odd to hear trigedasleng from a hybrid. Raven seemed to understand the motion as a question, “onya, nou tel her yu know.”

Lexa made a noise close to laughing as she could, it made sense now to why her Beta would disappear a few nights a week and come back less high strung than usual. Raven rolled her eyes and motioned for Lexa to walk toward the front door, “Monty and Jasper might be a little….off putting when you first meet them. But Clarke is in the back room right hand side. I’ll distract them if you want to sneak back there.”

Lexa nodded and slipped in past Raven, “Hey Raven why is Clarke here?” 

“She didn’t want to walk home alone.”

“Then who were you just talking to?”

“Don’t worry about it. Who’s winning the match?”

“Jasper, but he’s cheating.”

“I am not Monty! Knowing your common pattern of attacks is not cheating!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes as she made her way down the hall, the room Raven had directed to her had the door just barely open. Pushing it open with her nose she walked in, Clakre was sitting on the edge of the bed head in her hands. Golden hair down and loose around her shoulders a few strands in her face.

Lexa nudged her leg with her nose and Clarke looked up, “oh...I didn’t hear you…”

Without waiting Lexa jumped up on to the bed placing her head in Clarke’s lap, “even like this you’re still clingy when tired.”

Lexa huffed, “I’m sorry Lexa.”

Lexa huffed again and nuzzled Clarke the best she could in lieu of an ‘I’m sorry’. Clarke laughed and leaned back on the bed, the two laying next to each other in silence. Lexa knew Clarke wasn’t saying exactly what she wanted but Lexa wasn’t going to force it. Seeing not only a change but almost being taken by a hybrid...even Lexa would be a shell shocked if she was in Clarke’s position. But to Lexa the situation only furthered her reasoning for the joining of all of the “packs”. That way...the next time Finn tried to even look in her mates direction she would make sure her suffered to the full extent of the laws. Him and Nia...both would learn to fear her fury. 


	9. Our Family

The room was colder than normal to Lexa and brighter, groaning she cracked open an eye. The room she was in wasn’t even hers, she panic slightly but the events of the night before became clearer through the fog of sleep. Laying back down Lexa sighed running a hand through her hair, from next to her was a soft sigh before the bed moved slightly. Clarke had rolled over and rested her head on Lexa’s bare chest. 

They must have fallen asleep sometime last night before realizing that Lexa had no spare clothes and that Raven might not have told the other people in the house that Lexa was even here. “Leksa I can hear you thinking...go back to bed.”

Placing a brief kiss on the top of golden hair she sighed, “Too late, this room is to bright and you are wearing jeans. A certain someone told me that those should never be allowed in the bed.”

“You are correct about that but I will not fall for your tricks. This is not my home nor yours.”

Lexa growled playfully and pulled Clarke so she was straddling Lexa, “You are Alpha Clarke. You can fuck who you want, when you want, where you want.”

“Yes, but you have never seen the wrath of my mother. I was supposed to be home last night like we promised her. So, borrow some clothes from Raven it's a few houses down.”

Clarke got off the bed and when Lexa rolled over to feign going back to sleep, the blonde smacked her ass, “Let’s go lazy.”

“You are getting too cocky for your own good….you won't be for much longer that I can promise Klark.”

Clarke winked and walked out of the room leaving Lexa to get dressed, the brunette sniffed the air around the closet. Most of the items in there smelt of Anya, when she opened the door she was surprised by just how many of Anya’s clothes were actually left here. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple black V-neck that might have been just a little too small for her. 

Coming out into the living room Clarke was talking with Raven while two boys that Lexa remembered from the bonfire where playing some type of war game on the tv. “Holy shit Clarke….”

Clarke looked up at her Beta’s comment a blush appearing on her skin, “I think I’m sleeping with the wrong sister…” Raven laughed as Clarke glared at her, the boys still focused on the game.

Clarke looked away back at Lexa, “remind me to get you a looser fitting shirt…”

“What’s wrong with this one?”

Clarke blushed again, “Uhm...well you look like a model and its just very...form fitting?”

Raven spoke up, “What she’s trying to say is you look hot. Seems it runs in the family.”

Lexa growled playfully, “I will tell Anya I know about you.”

Raven threw up her hands in defense, “Alright let's not go that far. Anyway, since the guys are being rude. The one with goggles is Jasper and the other is Monty. They think it's nice you offered to walk Clarke home but because they are twelve levels deep into this game they cut themselves off from the real world.”

Lexa nodded as her and Clarke began to walk to the front door, “When they come back to the real world let them know it was nice to meet them. Oh, and Raven?”

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.”

Raven smiled knowing better than to bring up more on their conversation last night and the hospitality of the Beta. Clarke seemed a little confused but something about how Lexa sounded as she thanked Raven told her not to ask for information. The most important thing at the moment was getting her home to face her mother who from the voicemail left on her phone was quite upset she didn’t make it all the way home last night. 

The two walked in a comfortable silence towards Clarke’s house, which was about five houses away from where Raven lived. The house was quaint and very well kept, a large tree with an old tire swing was in the front yard which was encased with a white picket fence. “Clarke...you never told me you lived in such a...straight out of Americana house.”

“I know...but when my father was alive...this was I guess him and my mother’s dream house. White picket fence, tire swing, a dog, happy family.”

Lexa nodded wrapping a hand around Clarke’s waist, “It's….every wolf’s dream.”

“What do you mean?”

“We all want this type of house, a family, a dog, a dream life. Peace between the packs….Instead we are fighting, killing each other, living very short lives. That...that is why I want to untie everyone. Because one day, one day my own family will grow up in a world where human, wolf or half-breeds all work together. No more killing over who is less worthy or fighting over territory because we all share it….”

Lexa fell silent and Clarke couldn’t help but stare up at her mate in such adoration, “Lexa Woods, the most intimidating Alpha I have ever met wants a family?”

Lexa shoved her playfully, “yes… and I know we are still new to being mates but...I want that family with you. I strive even more now to create peace for us. For our family.”

Clarke smiled and felt her heart skip a beat, she had never thought about that. She was still stuck on how she was falling even more in love with this wolf she had met a few days earlier by fate. This strong woman before her who was now her mate, softening at the thought of a family, “Our family. I love the sound of it. Now let’s get inside I can feel my mother staring at us through the front window. She still hasn’t warmed up to you yet and I don’t think this is helping.”

“Well maybe your Beta can vouch for me.”

“...what happened to you two last night. Before you guys were butting heads now its some weird...coexistence.”

“Your pack is mine now. So, I respect her now.”

“Not just because she’s sleeping with your sister who happens to be your beta.”

“....Quiet.”

Clarke laughed as she opened the door and the two stepped inside to face the wrath of Mrs. Griffin. 


	10. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know we are coming a bit closer toward the end of this work. I can't tell you exactly when but it is approaching. Thankfully that does not mean the end of this series. There will definitely be at least one more part to We Must Be Killers.

“YOU! What were you thinking letting her walk around last night!” Abby was yelling at Lexa at the top of her lungs, eyes full of fury. 

Lexa stood there silent waiting for the worried mother calm down naturally, she knew better than to say anything at the moment. Clarke on the other hand was trying to explain the situation that had occurred but it fell to deaf ears. Finally Mrs. Griffin had fallen quiet and Lexa sighed before taking a step forward to explain. 

“Abby, there were a few complications last night. I should have taken the time to inform you but I was unable to. I didn’t plan for the change to put as much strain on me as it had yesterday, we managed to make it a few homes down to Raven’s before an unfortunate run in with a hot headed male alpha.” 

Abby cocked an eyebrow, “another alpha? This wouldn’t have anything to do with a Finn Collins coming into the clinic last night claiming to be attacked by a wolf?”

“Unfortunately yes. He tried to put his hands on Clarke in a displeasing manner.” 

The elder Griffin chuckled softly, “I thought so. He didn’t say why he was attacked just that it was over territory. Well I don’t want to say he got what he deserved but it seems that just what happened.” 

Lexa nodded, “Abby, you must understand that within these next few weeks things will become difficult….well a better word will be heated. With the approaching Summit meeting everyone will be on edge and tensions will be high. Especially with other packs sending their delegates, Clarke is better protected with me and my pack. We’ll be moving up closer or having Clarke and her pack move down with us, either way it is needed. I know you and Marcus want to offer services and protection but I will not allow it. Respectfully of course.” 

“Lexa….I understand but if you allow my daughter to be harmed….well I shouldn’t have to say it aloud what will happen.” 

“Not at all. Now I will be back later on. I must finalize the course of action with my Beta and tie up some loose ends.”    
Abby nodded and saw the look in her daughter's eye, sighing softly the older woman quietly dismissed herself to the other room. Clarke turned to Lexa, her features softened and eyes full of worry, “Leksa, is everything alright? I feel like you aren’t telling my mother or me the real reason you're stressing over protection…” 

Lexa brushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, “Don’t worry. It’s nothing. Just pack up and let everyone else know to pack as well...I’ll explain when I need to. I love you Clarke.” Placing a small kiss on the girl’s forehead Lexa turned to leave the house. 

Two Weeks had passed since Lexa moved Clarke and her pack into Trikru territory and with the night of the summit upon them tensions were definitely high. Clarke watched Lexa pace about the living room face permanently set in a scowl...or so it seemed. Anya sat on the couch flipping absent mindedly through a magazine while Clarke followed Lexa with her eyes, “Clarke...let her be. Trust me this is normal. She’s channeling her inner commander before having to command the twelve tonight.” 

“Is it always like this before the summit.” 

Anya scoffed, “I wish. Means I wouldn’t have to constantly put up with it. She does this constantly. Before the bonfire, her ascendance to Alpha of the pack, the first debates….trust me you will get use to it after awhile.” 

Clarke still hadn’t taken her eyes off of Lexa, “Anya...should I be worried about anything that might happen tonight…” 

Lexa stopped pacing and looked right toward her mate, Anya cleared her throat, “Well that’s my cue to leave. Clarke….Nevermind. I’ll be with Raven and the rest outside.” 

The room fell silent and the air started to fill thick, after what felt like an eternity Lexa finally moved and sat where Anya use to be. 

“Clarke...I am a respected Alpha and Heda of the twelve because I did what was needed. Our kind, we have to be willing to do what it takes no matter what. Most of the packs loved the idea of unity and peace but one...one pack didn’t. The Azgeda, tonight they will say things that should not be said, things that are not true. Things about me, my family, the pack, you….I will tell you right now what is true….”

Clarke saw Lexa’s shoulders sag slightly as if the Alpha’s own words were weighing her down, “We have been at war with the Azgeda ever since the Coalition had formed...almost three years. It has not been an easy or even clean war, it has been hard and brutal. Clarke...to survive we must be killers; cold, hard, emotionless. I do not regret all that I have done but tonight they will try to make it seem ten times worse.They will twist their words to make them seem as if they have done nothing wrong. Clarke...tonight they will try to slander your name, your pack and your family as well. You can not let Nia know it affects you, for the moment you show her weakness you are as good as dead.” 

Clarke tensed slightly, “I swear to you Klark...I will not let the Azgeda harm you or our pack. I will do what it takes, whatever it takes.” 

Lexa sighed and stood the brief show of emotion gone and was quickly replaced with the scowl and hard look from earlier. The sweet Lexa that Clarke had come to know was replaced by the Heda. The Commander, the Alpha that Clarke had seen only once the other night. The one who almost ripped her ex’s arm of just for touching her the wrong way. 

In the back of Clarke’s mind a voice was screaming at her that tonight something was going to go wrong. That she shouldn’t have agreed or even mated with Lexa. She pushed it farther down and silenced the voice. It was just nerve’s Clarke was just worried about Summit, nothing bad was going to happen. As many times as she told herself this a part of her still didn’t fully believe it.


	11. Tensions Rise

The drive up to the large camp grounds where the summit was to be held felt like it was right out of movie. In one truck Anya was driving, Lexa in the passenger seat and in the back bench seat was Octavia, Clarke and then Lincoln. All of them quiet and stone cold expressions, in the car following behind was Raven, Monty, Jasper and Bellamy. He wasn’t really in the pack but he had been around long enough to know that tonight was a strength in numbers type of deal. Octavia had mentioned that more of the pack would already be at the campground and that some were quite interested in meeting her which only increased her nervousness. The radio had been turned off and the only sound in the truck's cab was the sound of their breathing, though Clarke knew most of them could hear just how hard her heart was beating. Octavia had placed a hand on her knee trying to calm her as they pulled into the grounds. Anya had showed the man asking for their info her id and he nodded, “Welcome. I trust you know which lot you are in.” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

Lexa growled lowly as they passed through an area flying banners of a white background and black hand with a spiral type design in the palm when a man made what Clarke deemed a rude gesture, her sister shot her a look, “Heda. Chil au.” 

“They didn’t have to put their spot so close to the entrance….it makes things complicated. Azgeda nomonjoka.”

Clarke looked to Octavia who was smirking slightly, “What did she say?” 

“She called him a motherfucker. They know the Heda is here. Azgeda….well...they aren’t entirely friendly with us right now.”

Clarke nodded and turned her attention back to the window, it was hard to keep track of the different colored banners and symbols she saw or even the different types of people. It seemed like each area they passed through was an entirely new land. Even though they were in the 21st century and most were dressed as such, there was a different feel to it. Some people where practice fighting with large poles or wooden weapons. Some wrestling, Clarke swore she saw a horse at one point, “Why do I feel like we just entered some off brand Renaissance Faire.”

That brought a laugh from everyone, “We just have different traditions. When full blood werewolves first came to light we had meetings like these. It was tradition to show off your warrior skills as well as your wolf. Most of the packs think of this as like our own traditional games. Since big meetings like this only happen once a year.” Lincoln explained, “We have games for those who don’t or can’t change as well as games for those who can. Hunting, fighting, tracking. Indra is better at explaining…..or Gustus….or Nyko. Yeah Clarke you might want to just ask Nyko.”

Lincoln didn’t explain anything further than that, she had heard stories from Octavia about how cold Indra was towards her but she hadn’t heard the name Gustus before. It was probably best that she didn’t ask either. 

The truck pulled into a spot next to a few others and hanging above the parking spot was a white flag with a black biohazard type symbol and behind it were three red spokes in a black symbol. For having a pack called Trikru which Clarke found out was something about People of the Woods she had expected something matching it. “I was confused the first time I saw it too...The only answer I got from it was ‘It’s been that way for centuries.’” Octavia put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “C’mon. Lexa and the rest already went to discuss things with the elders I’ll show you guys around.” 

Monty and Jasper talked excitedly amongst themselves on the tour, apparently discussing how they could come up with better areas and popups for the games to take place in. Bellamy hovered behind Clarke and his sister quietly, taking everything in. Raven walked on the other side of Clarke commenting every now and they about things she had learned from Anya.

Majority of the tents in their campground were for sleeping , there was one medical type tent/easy-up near the top right corner. Large rows of benches and grills where to the top left and in the middle of the top of the grounds was a large mass of tents that seemed to be connected together. 

“What’s in that one?” 

“That’s where the Alpha of the pack, or in this case Heda, sleeps. She also does business and talks to other delegates outside of the summit meeting there.Lexa will probably be there all day and then a few days after as well. We’ll be up here all week, but you knew that. Also fun fact you’ll be sleeping there too.”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, “Wait what?” 

Octavia smiled, “Yup. Alpha of the pack and her mate. Also heads up guys, up here….well….no one is ashamed of  _ anything _ .” 

Clarke was relieved when Monty asked, she feared she already knew the answer. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, if you see someone walking naked no one cares and after the bonfire and meeting tonight. Well the forest won’t be quiet. So your ears my dear Monty might be red as a tomato.” 

Clarke felt a sudden pang of warmth travel through her, the thought of Lexa being in commander mode and them together. Something about it made her weak in the knees, she knew if she was actually in touch and could summon her wolf it would be whining and doing all it could to get to Lexa at that moment. 

“Clarke you okay? You look a little flushed.” 

Jasper seemed concerned but Raven, Octavia and even Bellamy started laughing, “Clarke go grab your stuff from the truck before you start running across camp to her tent.” 

“Here I’ll go with you. Anya wanted me to bring up her stuff to our tent as well, O you might as well grab yours and Lincs.  We’ll let the boys wander around by themselves.” Raven looked to Bellamy, “Watch out for them. The Triku knows we are in their pack now so I don’t worry about them. I worry about the others. Not many look to fondly at those who can’t change. I’m serious Bellamy. If Jasper or Monty get hurt it falls on you.” 


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm back! here you go guys, you waited and now it's time. The chapter is short but it is the first of many to come. I promise the next update will be over 1k. Thanks for staying strong during my hiatus.

Though the campground wasn’t quite large the walk from the truck to the main tent...to  _ her  _ tent was painstaking. Each step caused anxiety to heighten, it felt as if the entire pack had eyes on her. Clarke wasn’t sure she could handle it and Raven by her side didn’t help, as much as she loved her Beta right now she wasn’t helping. 

“Clarke, unclench your fist. I can see the whites of your knuckles.” 

Raven was right, she had her fists balled so tight the nails left four perfect crescent marks in each palm. She couldn’t explain why this walk was so agonizing; was it the words of warning her mother gave her, the responsibility of now being the first Hybrid Alpha to set foot in this campground, or the fact she was the mate to the Heda. As much as she would try to find more blame in one of these reasons than the others it was all three. All three were causing her to internally shut down and freak out, not even the slowly approaching tent was doing much to calm her. Clarke needed to see her mate, needed to lock eyes with her and know she was okay. 

As if Lexa heard her internal pleas for help, the Alpha appeared in the doorway of the tent. Already dressed in traditional Treku fashion; skinny black pants ripped and torn in no particular way, almost sleeveless dark green tunic type shirt with armor and a sword embellishing her and adding a rugged sort of regality to her look. 

“Ah! ai'm glad yu laik hogeda klir!"

Raven didn’t need to translate the relief in Lexa’s eyes at the sight of their approach was enough for Clark to understand. 

“I don’t think anyone would think to attack us on the way to their alpha’s tent Lexa.” 

“Hush Raven. Anya is in the west side tents, please go to her so she can shut up about showing you everything.” 

“You just want to bone your mate. No worries. Read you loud and Clear Heda.” 

Raven limped off still carrying hers and Anya’s bags, Clarke still stood a foot away from the entrance and her mate. Unsure about if she should wait for Lexa to make a move or if she should. This whole thing seemed so wrapped up in traditions and unspoken rules every action she took filled her with doubt. What if she broke some important rule and it ruined her and Lexa’s relationship. What if no other pack’s respected the plan cause she didn’t do something like a bow to the Heda.

“Klark, calm down. You’re fine.”

Warm arms and hard leather embraced her, her nose filling with the woodland musk that was forever enveloping Lexa. The stress and worry seemed to melt away as she fell deeper into the embrace, 

"thank yu."

“You’re welcome Klark I see Raven has been teaching you Trigedasleng in her downtime. At least fucking my Beta has some benefit for her.”

“Hush, you know deep down you actually like Raven.” 

“....quiet, she must not know my weakness.” 

Lexa broke from the hug while they laughed, her arm resting around Clarke’s waist gently guiding her into the small maze of tents,

“We have time before the festival and meetings truly start….any ideas on how to pass it?” 

“I have a few ideas,  _ Heda _ .”  


End file.
